1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of a windshield wiper frame connector and more particularly, to an improved wiper arm and blade unit connector for windshield wipers, comprising first and second slots disposed in the lower portion thereof for rotatably mounting to a transverse pin of the blade unit at the first slot and to a rolled bushing of the pin type arm at the second slot thereof, two pairs of aligned locking members and a pair of stoppers disposed on a pair of front wings thereof for slidably receiving the hook type arm and an angled slot and a hole for slidably receiving and locking a bayonet type wiper arm, thereby improving the performance of the windshield wiper assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of windshield wiper arm and blade unit connectors for a windshield wiper assembly are well known. Such windshield wiper frame connectors include a pair of apertured ears pivotally connected to a pin of the pin type arm as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,089 to Quinlan et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,395 to Quinlan et al. However, such prior art wiper frame connectors are costly to manufacture and difficult to assemble with the wiper arm and the blade unit due to their complicated structure. Furthermore, such prior art connectors are incapable of receiving the widely used hook type arm of the windshield wiper assembly which restricts their use in many applicable circumstances.
Conventionally, windshield wiper frame connector 1 as shown in FIG. 8 is equipped with first, second, and third slots 2, 3, and 4 and an L-shaped recess 5 for receiving both the hook type arm and the pin type arm. However, the windshield wiper frame connector 1 suffers from a number of problems. For example, the difference in depth between the first slot 2 of a pin of the blade unit and the second slot of a rolled bushing of the pin type arm causes instability when the pin type arm is connected to the wiper frame connector 1. Moreover, receiving the hook type arm lacks any locking members that would securely lock the hook type arm to the wiper frame connector. The body 6 of such wiper frame connector 1 uses much material and is heavy in weight. These characteristics and above stated problems are disadvantages in achieving an efficient and economical windshield wiper assembly.